someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Neth
''The voices...Ever since I was small I heard them. Mocking and goading me, calling me 'imperfect' and a 'freak of nature' at best. I stared at where I heard them without eyes, I was too young to know how to form them yet. But without words I knew, from that very beginning what my place was in this wretched world. In my dreams I was to destroy it, and everything on it, but I had to find it first. Every hour I would throw myself against my smooth prison, resting only slightly before going at it again. After awhile, I thought that perhaps I should experiment with my malleable body. At first I tried making myself hard, like the prison I was in and throwing myself at the curved walls. The rousing clang and the startled cries of the voices did much to satisfy me, but not much else. So I lay there for awhile, pondering what else I should try, and then I felt something sharp jabbing and embedding itself into my flesh. I was currently formless, so it hurt less than what it would have normally, but still it enraged me even more. And it gave me an idea. So I brought forward a tendril and formed it into something sharp, something pointed, something curved, like what had been prodding me an hour before; Slowly I raked across the cold wall, eliciting a high pitched shriek. Thinking that perhaps it was working, I went back at it, clawing at my prison again and again like some deranged beast. Although...Perhaps I was, the evidence certainly points towards it. No matter, the past is in the past. Now, back to the story. '' This went on for only a few minutes before I was interrupted by a large...thing (that only now I can identify as a metal grabber) taking a hold of me and pulling me skyward. I tried to flow through it's grasp, but it was emitting this strange pulsing sensation the made me incapable of changing into a liquid. I was lifted for the first time into the cold, sterile air, and there I hanged for several moments, until I felt the feeling of air being displaced by my movement. Then I felt that I was being crammed into a smaller version of my previous prison, naturally I resisted. Spreading my mass outwards over the orifice making it very difficult to push me inside. Then, I heard a voice. It sounded angry, and again, it was insulting me for resisting. Doing what I always did, I lashed out at where I heard the sound coming from, and a cry of pain as I and the metal grabber were dropped. More swears came from the voice, but I sat there dumbfounded at the fact that my strike had actually connected with something aside from the wall. It faded swiftly however when the realization dawned upon me, I was outside of my prison, they were not safe, and neither was I. While the 'voice' was distracted, I hurled myself up towards it and wrapped myself around it. It was roundish, hot and moist, the screams coming from it muffled by myself. Not knowing what else to do, and simply hating that disgusting breath, I squeezed, and squeezed, and squeezed. More screams and a dull crack urged me to contract further, to crush the voice. So I did. Moving along the liquid soaked ground, I noticed it seemed to follow a distinct path, and I followed it myself and found a grate where the iron tasting liquid drained to. I could hear the -patter- -patter- of it falling down to some unknowable abyss. Being my curious self, I flowed through the grating, and fell along with it. After enough falling and numerous twists and turns, the tunnel opened up to a massive, salty pool. It was similar the liquid I encountered earlier, although it didn't have that same metallic tang to it. I floated on the top of this gigantic pool (What I later learned was the ocean) I heard the voices again. Not cruel and insulting as before, but just as excited and energetic. There must have been thousands I heard coming from above, and once again I was determined to sate my curiosity. When I craned the upper part of my mass, out of the shadow, to climb upon the rocks; A strange, burning sensation in two parts of my mass caught my attention. I recoiled from that uncomfortable sensation and sat there brooding on the cliff face. Soon, I heard a whispering voice. It sounded...Soothing as it asked me if I could carry myself through the pain, and explore the world above. I didn't want to disappoint the only thing that was trying to be kind to me, so I moved the new light receptors to father inside of my mass and I resumed my trek up the rocky cliff. It wasn't too difficult, and I made my way onto there in short order. The contours on the land and sand made it very easy to travel across, and I was enjoying myself on this little obstacle course but I had a goal in mind, as the kindly voice reminded me. It was very, very loud on the boardwalk. They were having some sort of carnival and there were voices everywhere, and I got stepped on numerous times...But when I turned to get my retribution they were already gone. How did I know this? The taste of their boots was unique to each of them...And I wasn't going to attack someone when they hadn't done anything to me, so I went on my way. This time sticking to along the soft towering structures. The voices didn't normally walk along those. There were some interesting objects I came across, a sweet, round object that I absorbed into my mass. It was very delicious...I also found some other sorts of rubbish, discarded sticks and pieces of paper that were not as palatable, but I still ate it. After I was feeling rather contented from my...buffet, I found something completely different. It felt smooth like my old prison..and it certainly wasn't food. It was shaped like to fit the front part of one of the voices, although the front part was a little too rounded. I had a rather queer thought then, that perhaps I could put this on myself and pretend to be one of the voices. I could make some sounds, and perhaps then they would treat me more nicely. The kindly voice urged me on and so I placed it on the upper part of my mass, over the burning receptors as I decided to call them. When I had the mask on, they didn't burn however, and I was able to make out shapes. The longer I looked, the more detail I was able make out. This was very exciting for me and I moved, looking around eagerly. I...Didn't like what I saw. I was fine at first, intensely curious of the towering shapes that the voices seemed to come from, but then one of the smaller ones, a child. He was so short as to easily notice me as I brushed up against his knee, and when he looked down at my oozing, black body holding up a screaming mask, he too let out a shrill shriek. He was making quite the fuss, drawing others to him, and I was cornered. I was surrounded by angry, screaming people, by their hot, disgusting breath. As their faces contorted into something I instinctively knew was rage and fear I felt something...stir inside of me. Another cacophony of sound rising in volume into a dull roar that rang out into the evening twilight. I remembered my previous wish, and heard it sang and chanted out to me by my audience, an order I could not refuse. I realize it yet though, in my infantile state. I lashed out at the beasts trying to drag me into oblivion, easily slashing through the faces that wanted nothing more than to jeer and sneer at me, and I escaped. Now, there are some things that I would never trust even a dead man to keep a secret, so I'll save you the details of how I came to learn of the public library system. I learnt a great deal with my developing eyes and teachers, and it wasn't long until I had gone through all of the material at the good establishment. I eventually came to hear of the restricted manuscripts that they had stored away in the museum...When I came upon the fine book of shadows, that is when I awoke to the word of the fox, Renard the Prophet. He was slain near a thousand years ago, but on his deathbed he described the eventual death and rebirth of the world. In the wake of recent events, these words prove to be undeniable. Not that I ever did. His followers gathered this and other works that he had spoken of in his lifetime, and drove to create the paradise he spoke of. Their efforts were thwarted, all in his following silenced. Eventually, the word was forgotten...Until myself of course. So now I walk the earth, gathering followers and strength through any means necessary. I will not lie and say my methods are anything but monstrous, but I accept this. To re-create the world, into something beautiful...A place of pure shadow. That is my goal, as I am Neth. Bringer of the Eclipse. To you, I bid a good night... Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story